


Repeat

by TragedyUndertheSky (orphan_account)



Series: Coldflash Oneshots [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 10:22:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10304684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TragedyUndertheSky
Summary: Where have you been? I've been worried sick!" Barry shouted as soon as he saw Len. The other man smiled weakly"Calm down Bear. Let me explain.""Calm down? You fucking asshole! You told me that you would only be gone a day and wouldn't even tell me where you were going!" Barry said and Len grabbed his arm"Look around Barry."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [As Though Reality Is Fading Away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10302689) by [flowerbedofsouls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerbedofsouls/pseuds/flowerbedofsouls). 



> This story was inspired by a Drarry (Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy) fic that runs along the same lines.

"Where have you been? I've been worried sick!" Barry shouted as soon as he saw Len. The other man smiled weakly  
"Calm down Bear. Let me explain."  
"Calm down? You fucking asshole! You told me that you would only be gone a day and wouldn't even tell me where you were going!" Barry said and Len grabbed his arm  
"Look around Barry." Len ordered and Barry did as he was told. He was in a hospital room. Why was he in a hospital room?  
"What happened Len?" Barry asked sounding scared. Len took a moment to rub soothing circles on the back of Barry's hand.  
"You yelled at me two weeks ago about coming home from a heist in gothem twelve hours behind schedule. We fought and I left. Three hours later I get a call from Caitlin that I needed to get over to Central City General because you slipped and hit your head on the counter and weren't waking up." Len said, his words were slow and precise.  
"What aren't you telling me?" Barry asked panicking. Len sighed  
"You have short term memory loss. You've been awake since the second day but can't remember anything after I arrived home that night." Len said sounding defeated  
"How long... how long until I forget?" Barry asked sounding like a scared child. Len didn't answer so Barry repeated the question  
"How long damn it?!" He demanded and Len gave him a weak smile  
"Fifteen minutes at most though the time between them is getting shorter." Len said his voice breaking  
"You'll cure me right? There has to be a cure." Barry said feeling panicky. Tears slipped from Len's eyes  
"It's been two weeks Bear. We're not sure if you can be cured." Len admitted and there was silence for a moment.  
"Leave. Go away I don't want you to wither away watching me forget over and over. It's not fair to you." Barry said and he could feel the fuzziness already start to take over his mind. He tried to hold onto the moment, Len holding his hand and the knowledge that he was going to forget everything he had just been told. Like he had been doing for the last two weeks.

Where the hell was Len? He should be back by now. Barry spotted Len and growled  
"Where have you been? I've been worried sick!"


End file.
